Jealousy At Its Finest
by imlaughingnow
Summary: There were two times when Ryder Daniels got jealous of Beck Oliver and one time Beck got jealous of Ryder. JadeRyder Ryder/Bade is endgame.


**Disclaimer: how about no**

**This is dedicated to sshaw101 who went through basically **all **my fics and **_reviewed_**, as well as doll-diamond96 who PMed me asking for more Ryde. **

* * *

**(.x.)**

**Jealousy At Its Finest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

/ /

_Ryder Daniels _

1.

The first time Ryder saw Jade West, her hand was laced in someone else's and her smile, though small, caught his attention. Her eyes glimmered under the dull overhead fluorescent lights in the hallway and she was leaning against her locker. She let out a soft laugh that tickled his ears and ignited a yearning for more of that heavenly sound. The only problem was that attached to that delicate hand of hers, was Beck greasy haired Oliver. He was leaning in for a kiss, but thank goodness the bell rang to save Ryder form the puke fest.

He hated Beck Oliver.

If he had only moved a week faster, if he had only plucked the courage to ask her out a week earlier like he had planned, he would be the one she would drag down the hallway and he would be the one whose plate she would steal from at lunch. She would be his.

But no, Ryder was out sick for the week and when he came back to school, Beck Oliver had swooped down and claimed Jade like she was some sort of trophy- and for the record, if Ryder had gotten to Jade in time, he would have never treated her like she was some sort of prize (even though he wouldn't mind winning her at a carnival any time soon) but he would give her every single thing he could. Everything and so much more.

When Beck glanced his way at lunch, his eyebrows shooting into his forehead, Ryder made a face and fake gagged; ignoring the strange looks his friends gave him. Later that day, his best friend, Danny shook his head and said, "Don't you think it's time you get over your little crush on that West girl?"

Ryder slammed his locker shut and stalked away, making sure to brush past Jade so he could determine which shampoo she used this morning (because she had three different ones- Ryder could tell because her scent changed every few days) and also to stop himself from saying, "It's not a crush. According to Google, if a crush lasts more than four months, it is love."

Poor Ryder had been suffering for over a year already, hasn't he?

2.

The second time Ryder felt that surge of anger and sudden bellows of hatred towards Beck stone-faced Oliver, they were in the Asphalt Café and he was buying himself a burrito- the last one mind you. He had asked Tori to be his partner in their vocal class for the big showcase and he had overheard Jade commending Ryder's good looks in the hallway in between Tori's excited squealing. Beck however, remained unfazed as if Ryder wasn't some sort of threat. As if Ryder wasn't the coolest guy in school and his teeth weren't perfectly aligned, as if he didn't have large baby blues that made girls quiver in their seats when he walked into class and a sense of style that he did not obtain from his farm uncle in Canada (because he assumed that's where Beck learned to wear so much plaid).

Honestly, Ryder was a catch and it was about damn time for Jade to realize that. Also, if they had babies in the future, they would have amazing eyes, insanely good looks and awesome parents. How the hell could Beck skinny armed Oliver not take him as a serious adversary right now?

That cocky bastard.

He had his hand wrapped around her shoulder, furthermore, she was leaning into his chest- a rare display of affection according to Ryder's Secret Classifieds of Jade and on occasion Beck (because he most certainly was not a stalker- he was just making a lot of personal observations about a particularly gorgeous individual that happened to not be himself). Her eyes were fluttering shut and Beck was leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

Ryder ended up crushing his burrito as Beck attended to Jade. The girl had dark circles under her eyes and was already on her third cup of coffee for the day- she usually only had one in the morning. Ryder would know because he was always taking special notice of the little things she did and didn't do. It wasn't like he was stalking her or anything, but he as just generally interested in her hobbies.

In fact, finding more about Jade was his favourite pastime (one that he hoped nobody would find about because that would be a disaster for his tough guy reputation and then Jade would never compliment his face again).

In Ryder's mind, anything Beck did, he could do oh-so much better. He just had to be given the opportunity.

_/ /_

_Beck Oliver_

.

Usually Beck Oliver wasn't one to get jealous of anyone, especially not of Ryder Daniels hitting on his girlfriend- ahem, _ex_-girlfriend. He had only told Robbie to shut up because he couldn't hear what lame joke Ryder cracked to make Jade laugh like that. You know, the one where her eyes crinkled and her teeth showed off her pearly whites. The one whose sound travelled down the hallway, making everyone wonder why Jade West was in such a good mood. It was Monday after all and nobody liked Mondays, not even Tori.

Plus, he had only snapped at Cat because she was constantly jumping up and down in front of his face with those annoying moon shoes of hers when he was clearly trying to watch the interaction between Jade and Ryder.

"Beck, what's the matter with you?" Tori demanded all huffy-like with her arms crossed and everything. It was the entire charade.

"Nothing," Beck responded through a clenched jaw.

Next to him Robbie took a step back, "Uh oh, that vein in Beck's neck is showing again." Andre's voice sounded like a warning, "Who pissed him off?" Andre shook his head and looked around their group of friends. When Beck remained silent, the three remaining pairs of eyes followed Beck's gaze until they fell upon a certain pair hitting it off by Jade's locker.

A wicked smile spread across Tori's face and she spoke in an annoying voice, "Looks like Beck got a bite from the Jade bug and is finally jealous." It was annoying because he knew she may or may not be right (okay so she was totally right, he just didn't want to admit it). Tori stepped in front of him once Cat was _finally_ out of his way, completely disregarding the fact that he was analyzing Jade's body language and now she was shaking her head in a sort of know it all manner which, by the way, was also annoying.

"What?" Beck spat, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily after Tori wouldn't move, "I'm not jealous."

"I prefer a jealous Jade, jealous Beck is meaner." Cat pouted next to Robbie, still bouncing on those insufferable moon shoes and Robbie was patting her on the back when Cat pulled away, shooting Robbie a weird look (when will she get a clue already?).

"I prefer Jade without Ryder." Beck countered.

"I agree with Cat's last statement." Andre voiced, digging his hands into his jeans pockets. "This Beck _is_ mean."

Beck was about to say something _really_ mean, when Ryder moved in for some sort of hug from Jade who responded awkwardly, a grim expression on her face. "Shhh," Beck hissed, "I need to hear what they're saying."

By now everyone was shooting him strange looks and Ryder sauntered away, ignoring the dirty look Beck had been shooting him ever since he had decided to hit up Jade Avenue which by the way, was _Beck's_ property (not like Jade was just something he owned or anything, because he totally didn't have that machismo level of thinking).

Ignoring Ryder's _ugly_ smile (Beck didn't get his appeal) to Jade, Beck fought to keep a straight face when Jade approached them, her emerald eyes, dark and suspicious. Tori was smirking and Andre and Robbie were exchanging pointed looks while Cat was still bouncing on those intolerable shoes.

"Jade why were you talking to Ryder?" Tori asked cautiously, that stupid smirk still on her face. Beck could see why Jade sometimes found her annoying.

"He was asking me out," Jade shrugged her shoulders casually as if they were discussing something like new flavors of coffee available at her coffee house, or maybe something else, like how gross Festus' Grub Truck was, but this Ryder talk was anything but casual. Then to add insult upon injury she said, "I don't see why it's any of your business."

"I don't like Ryder," Cat said in a particularly whiny voice that made Jade arch her eyebrows. Beck swore he caught Jade sneaking a glance in his direction but he could have been hallucinating or something. "I liked it better when you were Beck's girlfriend, he was nicer then." Cat frowned, still bouncing on those heaven sent moon shoes that must have stimulated some sort of brain activity in the mind of hers, because she shot him a secret grin when everyone's eyes were focused on Jade's.

He was thanking the heavens for those brain activity increasing moon shoes while everyone else was waiting for a reaction.

"Oh," was all she said as if the topic of her ex-boyfriend wasn't as important as Ryder Daniels. Then she stalked away as if Beck's new change in demeanor meant nothing at all. Beck thought he caught a small encrypted smile on her face, but with Jade you never know.

"What does she mean by 'oh'?" Beck asked frantically when Jade had rounded the corner.

"I think she's playing you." Tori said with that omniscient look on her face again. It made Beck frown and Andre chuckle deeply, as if seeing his best friend distressed over his ex brought him some sort of joy. Maybe Andre was secretly trying to date Jade too…

"I need to act fast," Beck mumbled when the bell rang, signaling the start of first period, "Ryder could be making another move as we speak."

/ /

_Jade West_

_.  
_

"Listen Ryder, thanks for doing this." Jade said begrudgingly, arms crossed and bag strapped on her shoulder. When he shrugged wordlessly, she sighed deeply and maybe she sort of felt bad for taking advantage of him like this. "I know how you feel about me but I just don't-"

"It's okay, Jade. You don't have to-" He cut her off with a longing gaze and a soft voice. It made her cringe.

"Thank goodness because I had no idea where I was going with that." She ran a hand through her hair exasperatedly.

Neither moved inside the janitor's closet.

"We should probably get to class." Ryder said lamely, his eyes focused on the boring school tiles trying to ignore the fact that the girl of his dreams had asked him to chat her up in front of her ex so she could rile him up.

"Thanks," she said opening the door and freezing in the doorway, "I mean it." She added gently. Then without warning, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and ducked out of the dark janitor's closet and scurried to class.

Damn, Beck Oliver sure did have it good, didn't he?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

**This is in celebration because I did well on my A-Levels and I decided to cross this fic out of my long list of "Fics to write". Hey, here's a fun fact, this is the shortest oneshot I've ever written. Not including TheSlap shit.  
**


End file.
